


i'm fucking royalty

by KicktheMatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Drunk Coming Out, Drunkenness, M/M, i haven't finished the game this is probably out of character, prompto bless his heart is so drunk, sex mention, supportive dads gladiolus and ignis, this is so bad and self-indulgent, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: this is so self-indulgent for me and my friend weavesanyway: prompto and noctis get drunk. prompto outs himself while drunk to ignis and gladio. puns.





	i'm fucking royalty

It may of been a mistake to splurge on a bottle of vodka on the road. Despite Ignis’ insight, Gladio (being the only one who could legally purchase the vodka) bought the vodka for the unruly prince and his other half.  
After pulling into a run-down motel on the road, two rooms were rented, one for Noctis and Prompto, and the other for Ignis and Gladio. The younger boys quickly ran into their shared room, and cracked open the bottle for the hell of it.  
“Let them be stupid teens,” Gladio said to Ignis as they watched Noctis and Prompto go.  
Ignis pushed up his glasses. “I fear that they’ll be too stupid.”  
About and hour and a half later, a knock came on the other room’s door. Gladio opened the door, and in stumbled Prompto, holding the empty bottle, his clothes quite wrinkled, and his cheeks covered in a drunken blush. “Hey guys!” He said, cheerier than usual.  
Gladio let out a small chuckle. “How’s Noct?”  
“Drunk off his ass!”  
Ignis sighed. “I assure you took care of him before you stumbled over here?”  
Prompto nodded, almost falling over as he did. He giggled. “Put water by his bed, tucked him in, put him on his side...Everything’s okay!” The blonde walked over to one of the shitty chairs in the corner, and plopped down. He turned so his legs draped over the arm of the chair and smiled. “Hey guys, can I tell you something?”  
Gladio, visibly amused by a drunk Prompto, nodded. “Go right ahead.”  
Prompto opened his mouth, then smiled, which turned into drunken giggling. He tried to talk a few more times, but always ended up giggling more. “Okay, okay…” He managed to get out. “So…” Another fit of giggles. “So I’m fucking royalty.”  
Ignis crinkled his brow in confusion. “Prompto, you’re not royalty. You’re a commoner, what possibly could you mean?”  
“Yeah, yeah I know I’m a commoner! But I’m not fucking royalty, I’m fucking royalty!” He bursted out in laughter, leaving a confused Ignis and Gladio. Soon, though, Gladio understood what Prompto meant, and laughed along with him.  
“That has to be a joke!” Gladio said, looking to Prompto for confirmation.  
Prompto stood, stumbling, still laughing. “Nope! Not a joke! I can prove it!” He pulled down his collar to his shirt, where a line of dark purple hickeys lined his collarbone and neck. “I’m fucking Noctis!”  
There was silence. Prompto kept smiling.  
Ignis and Gladio shared a look, then both turned to look at Prompto. “Go the fuck to bed, Prompto,” Gladio said finally, standing and showing the boy out. “You’re tired and drunk.”  
“‘Kay!” And with that, he was out of the room.  
Gladio let out a sigh. “Should we give them the ‘no drinking’ lecture or the ‘be safe’ lecture?”  
“I’m quite the fan of both,” Ignis replied.


End file.
